


Nowhere In Particular [Joshler]

by HeavyDirtySigh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay, M/M, joshler - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySigh/pseuds/HeavyDirtySigh
Summary: Merrily Merrily Merrily Merrily Merrily on our way!To nowhere in particular!Also on Wattpad under the user Heavy_Dirty_Sigh-------------------------"Just get in the car.""Why?""Because we're going somewhere.""Where... Where are we going?"The man with the bright yellow hair shrugged and shifted his snapback. "Nowhere in particular."





	1. Summer Break

Summer break are the two words every kid stuck in school craves to hear. The feeling of being free from it all. The excessive homework, the gossiping, the parties where everyone just got drunk and no one really ever had any fun, annoying teachers, finals that stressed you out. All of it. Done with. All except...

 

the parents.

Meet Josh Dun. A 16 year old, going on 17, teenager with the spirit of adventure in his heart (or so he claimed.) He is currently standing in his living room beside the tv trying to get his moms attention. Her gaze was focused on whatever reality tv show she was obsessed with this time. 

"Mom, look." Josh started, preparing his arguments. He had thought about this a lot the previous night. "School is over and my friend Brendon was wondering if I could go on a road trip with him." Without giving her time to respond he launched into reasons.

"I'm almost 17 and I feel that I am a responsible enough to go out without a parent hovering over me. Brendon is a great guy. We've both known him for years and he graduated, which means this is really my last chance to hang out with him before he leaves to collage. We'll be extra safe and I'll call you every-"

"Josh." His moms voice snapped him out of his rambling and he rubbed his arm, worried she would say no. 

There was a pause. The only noise in the room was the cheesy adult jokes coming from the tv and the sound of Josh shifting every few seconds. The laugh from the fake audience sounded once, twice. 

"...I'll talk to your dad about it but I say you can go." And with that, Josh's mom was wrapped in a tight hug. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He quickly pulled back. "I have to go text Brendon!"

"That's not a firm yes yet!" She huffed as he ran off. "I still need to ask your dad!" 

But, in the end, his dad agreed to it. By the end of the night Josh's bags were packed and he was ready to go.


	2. Road Trip

Josh Dun had dyed his hair yellow last month. April 4th if he remembers clearly. Why Tyler Joseph knew when Josh had dyed his hair was a mystery to him. All he knew was that very same boy was driving up, closer and closer to his house. He had planned to just stay still and act invisible. That did the trick at school. 

It didn't seem to work this time though, as the car slowed down. Tyler just watched the concrete on his porch, pretending to be interested in the line of ants. He counted them as they walked by. 

One, two, three, four... The car came to a halt and with a quick glance up he noticed it wasn't Josh who was driving. 

Five, six, seven, eight... Brendon? That's his name right? 

Nine, ten, eleven, twelve... A car door slammed shut and footsteps started up towards his house. 

Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen... The line of ants scatter as a foot hits the porch.

"It's Tyler right?"

Tyler shot his head up and nodded slowly. Not Josh, Brendon. He put a hand to his forehead to shield the sun out of his eyes. 

"Josh," Brendon paused and did that awkward motion where the person points to something behind them. "He recognized you and was wondering... if you might want to come with us?" 

"With you?" Her breathed out and looked back at the ground. Tyler slowly stood up and looked at the front door to his house. "You guys are going somewhere?" 

"A road trip. Here a little, there a little. Just travel." He playfully hit Tyler's shoulder. "Josh thought you might want to come along. You don't seem like you're going to be doing much."

"I'll be right back." He ran inside and shut the front door. 

Brendon turned around and shrugged at Josh, who shot him a confused look. 

He waited, and waited, and waited. 

Five minutes. 

Ten minutes. 

Fifteen minutes. 

Right when he was about to give up, Tyler walked out. A big black bag in his hands as he looked at Brendon. 

"I'm ready. My parents are out of town for the month so I don't have to worry about telling them..." 

Brendon nodded slowly and eyed his bag, curious as to what was inside. 

He ignored his stares and just walked down his porch. He watched the ground as he walked, admiring all the cracks, swirls, and ridges the concrete contained. 

Once he was standing at the car he was forced to look up and be met with Josh's eyes. 

Tyler had only really talked to Josh once or twice. They had science class together and the brown haired boy had sometimes helped him with the assignments.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" 

Josh's voice made Tyler shake a little. He paused and looked back at his house growing more uncertain about this by the minute. Josh groaned. 

"Just get in the car." 

"Why?"

"Because we're going somewhere." 

"Where... Where are we going?" 

The man with the bright yellow hair shrugged and shifted his snapback. "Nowhere in particular."

That did not make Tyler's stomach settle but he didn't respond. He shifted and pulled on one of the back doors of the car, climbing in and setting his bag down on the seat beside him.

The front door opened and shut as Brendon climbed in. His keys rattled as he slipped them into the slot and turned, starting the car up. 

"So where are we heading first?" Tyler clicked his buckle into place. 

"Out of town. Nowhere really. We're just going to follow the road and see where we end up." The driver looked into the mirror and back at him, a small grin on his face. 

Tyler gulped. "Fun."


End file.
